Konoha High School
by Catriinaa
Summary: Family, Friendships, Romance, Students, Teachers.. Follow the characters through their Chunin, Jounin and Hokage years in Konoha High School
1. Introduction

~**Introduction**

_The alarm clocks were ringing with many different chimes which ached their tiny little brains to the core. Some sprang to life and leaped out of their beds. Some Groaned in agony and tapped the sleep button whilst some threw the annoyance at the wall. Their clocks wouldn't be ringing and bothering them for a long time. All were up but one didn't get up at all. The buzzing didn't shatter his eardrums at all. The buzzer carried on for 10 minutes not penetrating his hearing at all. He lay splayed out all over his bed with the quilt on the floor. His breathing was heavy and in a slow rhythm. He had to be in the middle of a dream because when his father walked in to tell him he was going to be late, the snorer shifted positions to hug his pillow tightly with passion...whilst moaning.  
"N-NARUTO!" Minato howled. This wasn't what he wanted to see from his son. Naruto was so stunned by the thunder that ripped through his father's teeth that he bounced off the bed, hitting the floor with an almighty thud. He clambered up onto his hands and knees, and then flopped over to sit on the floor, back resting on the side of his bed looking up with bright blue eyes in amazement. Minato smiled down at his son and held his hand out.  
"Dad I've never heard you shout like that"  
"Yes...well Naruto...you were...you were going to be late otherwise" He lied with an awkward smile. Naruto took his hand and was gently pulled up onto his feet. "Didn't want you to miss your first day on High school"  
"Crap! That's today!"  
Naruto sprinted around the house doing everything at top speed. Minato was most concerned about him eating his breakfast but astonishingly he was able not to choke. Naruto was all ready for his big day and on time. His father ruffled his sunshine hair on the way out and wished him good luck. Minato didn't think it would be this emotional. He couldn't have been more proud of him._

_

* * *

_

This is just an introduction...so that is why it is short x)

Please vote in my pole on my profile :)

Thanks


	2. The First Day

**The First Day**

When Naruto walked through the open, old fashioned, iron gates, he felt lost. A swarm of people crowded the front yard. How was he supposed to find his best friend from Genin year when the Hokage year towered above him and blocked the view? He weaved his way in and out of different groups searching until his blue gaze was fixed on someone different. He felt drawn to her and then he found himself edging slowly towards her. Sucked into a completely different world, he was unaware of anything around him. She turned and glanced at him. _Skipped a beat_. She delicately pulled strands of pink and tucked them behind her ear. _Skipped a beat_. Stares at him confused and looks away in disgust. _Completely ripped in half_. Naruto now stood in the middle of the yard, eyes on the ground in a daze.

* * *

Sasuke caught a flash of bright yellow hair through the herd. A smile stretched across his face, eyes brightened and the running began. He was close enough now. Sasuke pulled his arm back, hand in a fist. A playful punch in the back of his arm and a shout was going to grasp his attention. He did so...and nothing. Sasuke stood by Naruto's side and asked him what was wrong. In return he got a grumpy dark eyed stare before his friend erupted.  
"I made a complete ass out of myself!"  
Well Sasuke had to admit, in his head, he looked stupid now being moody and pouty. Sasuke reassured him and pulled him towards the schools entrance doors.

* * *

"Oh my god... Sakura... did you just see that boy that jumped on the weirdo that was staring at you?!" Ino squeaked with excitement. Sakura swung her head round and searched for the yellow hedgehog.  
"I must have missed him" she sighed with disappointment.  
"You should have seen him Sakura! You saw him Hinata, didn't you?!"  
"Y-Yes, I did se..." Hinata's shy response was cut off.  
"He was so dreamy", her hands were placed on her cheeks whilst she swayed from side to side, "You need to look out for him... the boy with the raven hair" Ino winked.  
The three of them were standing in a triangle gossiping about all the students that they could see. Sakura was still spying around the yard looking for this raven boy. She was too curious.  
Everyone around them started to shuffle towards the doors.  
"We better start moving too" Sakura stated. The three of them all turned and joined the crowd. In their Chunin year they only had one teacher, so at least they only had to find one classroom.

* * *

"Guess I better go teach the new class" Iruka groaned.  
"Funny Iruka, you don't seem too pleased about that" Tenzou teased.  
"Give him a break. He's got the idiots thinking they're so cool going into Chunin year. You really would think they're still in Genin year", Kakashi stated, "Lucky I get them next year when they've grown up a bit!".  
"Shame we'll lose this Hokage year. They were a good bunch of people".  
"Yeah, you're right Ten-chan. Though I hear Itachi's little brother is in this Chunin year".  
"Better look out for him then...well then, better get to class now. See you at break" Iruka nodded at his co-workers and housemates. Kakashi gave him a peace sign and Tenzou gave a half salute. Iruka passed through the doorway, down the hall and ended up in front of the classroom door. He quickly let out a sigh, twisted the door knob and breezed in with confidence.  
"Good morning class. I am Iruka and I will be your teacher for you Chunin year, If you don't annoy me or disappoint me then I think we'll get along just fine". Iruka was feeling smug and surprised. The class was actually listening...until someone burst out...

* * *

"Yada yada...who cares anyway? You're so boring!" Naruto yawned, stretching his arms wide and high in the air whilst the rest of the class giggles at him. He wasn't embarrassed at all as it is the only way to get someones attention. He even had someone in mind now. Just the thought of the pretty, pink haired girl made him swoon. His friend to the left of him nudged him distorting the image of her in his mind.  
"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto watched Sasuke rest his head in his left hand and point forwards with the other, wearing the expression of 'you're so dumb' on his face. Naruto glanced in the direction of his friend's finger to find a very bored looking Iruka. Naruto stared in puzzlement as the rest of the class murmured on and on.  
"You know what? I'm finding you all very boring right now!" Iruka spoke loud and clear. Naruto sighed, slouching in his chair. He knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Well then.. the first chapter._

_This is how all chapters will be done. Switching to different characters cause there are so many ^^;_

_I love reviews.. so please review ^^_

_Hope you enjoy x_


	3. The First Day Part 2

**The First Day - Part 2**

Iruka slouched in his chair tensely, gripping the arm rests with tight fingers and a vein on the side of his head beginning to bulge. The noise was unbelievable. He though he entered the room with a confident flare to him that they would all adore him. That wasn't the case his inner self howled. His teeth grinded together as the gossip from the class stung his ears, sending painful pulsations to his brain pumping his vein bigger. He shot to his feet and walked towards the blackboard, no one taking any notice of him still. He turned to face the class and lifted his arm, palm faceing the blackboard. No one still taking notice, he scratched the board which let out a terrible deafening sound. It was like a cat being ran over. Everyone threw their hands over their ears. Some of the girls even screamed. Iruka tilted his head upwards to glare at the class. He bared his teeth like a lion guarding its territory.  
"_Will you all shut up_!" He roared at the class.

* * *

Everyone was chilled right through to their core; all the hairs on everyone's arms were standing on end... apart from his. Shikamaru rested lazily in his chair, his eyes drooping and staring into nothingness. Not that it mattered as a spiky black haired boy was sat in front of him. Shikamaru was so spaced out that he had blocked out the howling of the teacher. Only thing he found interesting about him was the scar that stretched across his face from one ear to the other. His black vision defogged and dissolved back into reality as a plump, rosy-cheeked boy offered him a crisp. The larger boy had light brown spiky hair and smiled kindly at Shikamaru with crumps trailing from the corners of his smile to his lap. Shikamaru smirked back him and introduced himself. He found someone who might not annoy him. There was something about that big guy which gave out an aura of calmness. He watched the big gut finish his packet, clear his throat and wipe his mouth. He then found out that his name was Choji...and he doesn't like to be called fat.

* * *

Sasuke caught the scent of barbeque beef crisps. The soft aroma filled the two desks. He could tell Naruto could smell it too as he heard his friend's stomach growl. Even his stomach started to eat itself. He slammed his head on the desk waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

* * *

The class had calmed down and were all ears now. He set the class some maths work to do. Most were working hard Iruka noticed as he circled the room. Then he found a boy with his head on the desk and the one next to him just not doing anything at all.

"Are you two going to do any work at all?" He questioned the two boys. No answer, though their stomachs certainly talked. Iruka rolled his eyes and played the good cop card. "Look...If you do the work I'll let the class out early. How does that sound?" He spoke in a gentle, low tone. He watched the two boys eye the work sheet, then himself, then the work sheet again. The two picked up their pens and began to work. Iruka was relieved; maybe the class wasn't going to be so bad now that he had a leash around them. He also noticed that the boy who had his head on the desk was the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. He smiled as he walked away from their desk. He had high hopes for him.

* * *

Hope all enjoying :)  
Please review, I do like reading your comments  
Sorry for the wait :)


	4. The First Day Lunch

~**The First Day - Lunch Break - Part 3**

Just like Iruka promised, the class had been sent out early for their dinner. They all rushed to the dinner hall to get the first pick from the selection of nutritious food. Sasuke and Naruto decided that they would go sit with some other boys so they could make some new friends. They skimmed through the mass of people to see spare seats at the table with the large boy who had the crisps and the thinner, droopy eyed boy. The two approached the table and caught their attention. 'Mind if we sit here?' Sasuke spoke in a low, cool tone.  
'Yeah...sure, why not?', the boy with the pony-tail yawned whilst the other kept on munching on another packet of crisps.  
'Thank you', Sasuke placed his tray on the table and pulled out his chair with Naruto doing the same. Sasuke noticed that the boy opposite him didn't even have a tray of food. 'Not eating anything?', he questioned.  
The boy yawned, 'Naa...not hungry'.  
'You seem like an odd pair then?' Naruto, Sasuke's best friend questioned.  
'We were in class together last year. He's the only person I know here now'.  
'Now we're gonna be friends now, right?' The large boy choked, his mouth full of soggy crisps, whilst the yawning one turned, nodded and then smiled.

A moment of silence passed.  
'We don't even know your names?! How could we not even ask' Naruto blurted out with glistening, innocent blue eyes staring at Sasuke and then to the boys opposite them. The two of them blinked at the sudden outburst.  
'Well I'm Shikamaru Nara', Shikamaru then pointed his thumb towards the boy next to him, 'and this it Choji Akimichi'.  
'Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki!' Naruto grinned from ear to ear.  
'I'm Sasuke Uchiha' Sasuke said whilst blinking confused at Naruto's sudden happy rush. He hasn't even had any sugar he thought to himself.  
'Uchiha eh? Your family runs the police right. I heard your brother will become chief, am I right?' Shikamaru asked out of curiosity. Naruto gaped at Shikamaru, eyes as wide as they could go. He then glanced at Sasuke, terror creeping over him.  
'Naruto!' Sasuke snapped, punching him in the arm, 'Don't look at me like that!' he groaned. An aggravated sigh swept through his lips. He sat back in his chair and looked up at Shikamaru, forcing a smile, 'My family does run the police' he stated. Shikamaru stared as if something more was going to be explained, but as he stared he came to realise Sasuke's expression wasn't changing, it was hollow. Shikamaru dropped his gaze and let the conversation be. Obviously something about his family was very private.

The four of them stuck to light chatter, nothing in depth or personal. Conversation had died out for about five minutes, only the chewing of Choji and his crisps could be heard from their table. Until a new student had walked up to the table, 'Hello, may I join' he smiled.

* * *

'Sakura! Look, another one has joined their table!' Ino gawked at the boys table, 'He's cute too Sakura! Look!' she shrieked as she pushed Sakura's face towards the table.  
'Ino, I still haven't even seen the 'Raven-haired' boys face yet and yes I guess he is cute..' she sighed, trying to read a textbook. Sakura was very intelligent and used her knowledge unlike some, she glanced at Ino. Sakura had been Ino's best friend since they were only 3 years old, Hinata had joined the group a couple of years ago. Sakura knew Ino was rather bright, she just never showed it thinking that it was geeky and made her look uncool. Sakura didn't care if she was geeky, she wanted to do well and go to university and get a high pay job to help her family who were, unfortunately, not doing so well with their money. She lived with her parents in a two bedroom flat in a suburban area, unlike Ino and Hinata who lived in detached houses with spare rooms. Sakura then glanced at Hinata. Hinata was a very polite girl, who was, bless her heart, very shy. She belonged to a very rich family and was supposed to take over the family business. Sakura didn't understand why she was picked, she wasn't the brightest girl, she wasn't dumb or anything, just slightly clumsy and average with her grades. Sakura continued to read the textbook.  
'Oh Sakura, how can you not be interested in the boys there! They'll end up being the popular ones. Not the fat one of course, but y'know' Ino winked. Sakura shook her head, Ino was also very honest.  
'W-what about th-the yellow haired b-boy?' Hinata stumbled on her words, lips quivering, playing with her fingers and going slightly pink in her cheeks.  
'He's a pervert' Sakura stated, not even having to look up to see who Hinata was on about. She then looked up from the text book, 'Did you not see him staring at me like a drunken sailor?'  
'It's true Hinata. He looked rather funny. Though he seems to be with 'Raven hair'', Ino swooned, 'so he'll end up being popular too' she said with a disappointed tone, starting to play with her hair.  
'H-he m-might be nice..' Hinata almost whispered. Sakura and Ino just glared at her which made her yelp like a puppy dog.

* * *

Iruka walked into the staff room and slumped himself in a chair opposite his roommates.  
'So how was it?' Kakashi asked, not looking up from a book he was reading, which was suspiciously covered by brown paper.  
'Ugh, monsters at first. Calmed down later though' he sighed, exhausted.  
'Here.' Tenzou handed Iruka a cup of steaming coffee, he then slumped down on the sofa beside Kakashi. He tried to sneak a peep of his book. Kakashi eye caught him though. He swiftly snapped the book shut and hit Tenzou on the head. 'Was there any need?' he asked, un-amused and ruffling his brown messy spikes.  
'Invasion of privacy Ten-chan' Kakashi waggled a finger at him, eyes disapproving, though under the allergy mask there was a smirk crawling across his face. Iruka sat back laughing.  
'Cheered his day up then' Tenzou sulkily said, folding his arms across his broad chest.

* * *

_Well it has been a while ^^; I promise to write more of this a bit quicker _  
_Enjoy, reviews welcomed :) _


End file.
